King Edmund the Matchmaker?
by R12Fizzy
Summary: "You know, I think that the council was onto something." "You're right – I should let them exile you to Calormen!" Edmund scowled. "I'm talking about getting you a wife!" Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation is back at full force! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! Thank you so much for choosing to read this fanfiction!**

 **This story is completely unrelated to any of my other Narnia ones, but you'll find that the Edmund you know and love is still the same.**

 **As always, I don't own Narnia, the characters, or any of that good stuff. But, this story, Rebecca, and Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation are mine! Mwahahaha!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **King Edmund the…Matchmaker?**

The council meeting had finally ended, and all of the Cair Paravel royals had never been happier than when they were finally able to close those large wooden doors behind them. Although there were several members of the council who were delightful, there were others who were trying, and a few who were the most difficult people the Pevensies had ever had the misfortune to cross paths with.

The Pevensie siblings retreated to their private sitting room, and sighed in relief. Peter grabbed a thick novel and settled in his chair. Susan picked up her needlepoint, seating herself across from her older brother. Lucy sat down at a table to resume her puzzle. Edmund strolled over to the window and looked out upon the stormy sea.

They went about their business in a congenial silence, until Edmund suddenly stated, "You know, I think the council was onto something."

"You're right – I should let them exile you to Calormen," said Peter, not even bothering to look up from his book.

Susan sent Peter a glare and Lucy broke out into a fit of giggles.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "I'm not talking about their 'solution' to getting rid of me! I'm talking about you getting a wife!"

As the book fell from Peter's hands, he looked up at his brother. "What did you just say?"

"They have a point – you need someone. Someone who can show you how to actually enjoy life instead of being king all of the time!"

"I do know how to enjoy life – I do all sorts of things that I like! I…I'm reading this book, for one thing!"

Edmund walked over and picked up the book. "Oh, yes, like this riveting read! _The History of Narnian Alliances_. Peter, I rest my case!"

"Edmund, there is absolutely no way that I am ever going to get married!"

"Why?" Susan asked.

"Look at our family! Do you really want to put another person through this?"

Laughing, Lucy exclaimed, "I can see it now! As a way of welcoming Peter's fiancée to the family, Ed would decide to 'accidentally' take her down to the dungeons, and tell her all sorts of falsehoods to scare her out of her wits."

"Or he'd tell her that Peter was already married with six kids," sighed Susan.

Edmund's jaw dropped. "Su, since when do you take sides against me? _Me_? Your incredibly kind, wonderful, sweet brother?"

Edmund then began for the door.

"Oh, come now, don't leave in a huff," Susan sighed.

Edmund looked at her. "Oh, no. I'm not leaving because of that! I'm going to talk to someone about getting files on all of the single ladies in the kingdom so we can do a search."

Lucy beamed. "Oh! It's going to be like Cinderella! How romantic!"

"Yeah, with the exception of the Prince Charming. No offense, Pete, but you aren't exactly Prince Charming material."

Peter glared at his brother as he scurried away.

* * *

Lucy walked into Edmund's study. "Hey, Eddy!"

"Lucy, for the 888th time, it's Ed. Edmund or Ed!"

She shrugged, plopping down into a chair. "Sure, sure. Anyway, why are you trying to match Peter?"

"Lucy? Do I have to go through this again? Fine. It's because he is so serious all the time."

"That's something you'll never be."

Edmund rolled his eyes.

"So, what are you planning?"

"I'm just going to find him the right girl and then give him a little nudge in the right direction."

"Ed, be careful. Your idea of a nudge is a monstrous tackle. We don't need Pete to hate us!"

"Us? Where do you come into it?"

"Well, since most of your plans include me, I figured that you'd want the help."

"Lucy, remind me to name my first son after you."

Lucy furrowed her brow. "Edmund, do you realize what you just said?"

"I was trying to be funny. Sheesh! No sense of humor! Anyway, I need you to help me find a nice, pretty, young girl for Pete!"

"I take it that all mean, ugly, old ones are disqualified."

"Droll. Very droll."

The door swung open, and Peter walked in. Seeing the mountain of file folders on his brother's desk, he groaned. "You aren't seriously going through with this?"

"Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation will never give up!" he declared.

"What did I ever do to deserve this? Is it because I made you wear that coat when we first got here?"

"Pete, your happiness is important to me! If you are happy, then I am happy!"

"Touching. What's the real reason?"

Edmund slapped his hands onto his desk. "I want to be an uncle!"

"What?"

"You heard me! I want to have a bunch of little kids running around here to corrupt! As soon as I have you hitched I'm moving on to Susan."

"I'll be sure to tell her what she has to look forward to in the future."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come," called Edmund.

A castle maid by the name of Rebecca walked in, carrying a tray of tea and sweets.

"Yes! Finally! Just set it down anywhere," Edmund commanded.

Rebecca set the tray down on the one clear area on his desk before leaving.

"Thank you, Rebecca," Peter said.

She nodded her head. "It is nothing, sire. Will that be all?"

"Yes."

The door was hardly closed behind her before Edmund bolted up. "You know her name, Pete?"

"Yes…oh no! Edmund, just because I happen to know her name, don't you dare go on about matching me with her!"

Edmund shrugged, sitting back down, as Peter left.

Lucy looked at her older brother once they were sure Peter was gone. "Do you want me to do some research on her?"

"That's what I pay you for!"

"But you don't pay me!"

"Oh, details, details. The most important thing is that we maintain the reputation of Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation, and help losers like him get girls!"

"I'll tell him you said that."

"Whatever. Just make sure that you don't blow this! I can't afford to have my successful couples rate lowered to 99% and lose customers to that rinky little establishment in Tashbaan!"

"I'm on it – don't worry."

Edmund sat back in his chair. "One day, all of this meddling is bound to pay off!"

"I hope so!"

"Lucy!"

"Right! I'm going! I'm going!"

As the door closed, Edmund grabbed a piece of paper, scrawling _Get Pete a Wife or Bust_ on the top. "Oh, man, is this ever going to be a blast!"

* * *

 **Would you like to see this developed into a multi-chapter story? Let me know!**

 **Please review!**

 **R12Fizzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much everyone for the lovely reviews! I will be making this a multi-chapter!**

 **As always, I only own Rebecca, Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation and all of his other organizations, and this story.**

* * *

 **King Edmund the Matchmaker?**

 **Chapter 2**

Lucy knocked on her brother's door.

"Yeah!" came a yell from the other side.

Lucy walked in, clutching a notebook in her hands.

Looking at his sister, Edmund stated, "No, sorry, I don't have time to complete a survey at the moment. Just put no or very poor for everything."

Lucy flung herself into a chair. "Look, I just completed hours of tedious research for you! The least that you could do is listen to what I have found."

Bolting upright in his chair, Edmund exclaimed, "You've found out stuff about her! Lucy, you are the greatest person inside of the castle, not including me. What have you found out?"

Lucy flipped open her notebook. "Well, according to the servants I interviewed, she is from Doorn, which is why she is human…or whatever the Narnian equivalent is. Apparently her family was originally from Archenland, many generations back, but they fled when the White Witch-"

"As fascinating as this is, how is this going to help be determine if she would be a good wife for Peter?"

"Sorry. All right." Lucy flipped through a few pages. "Personality. Well, they all said that she is very kind-hearted, and always looks out for her friends and family. She is loyal, fairly soft-spoken, but she can let her sarcastic comments fly when she wants to. Also, she is an optimist, quite humble, but is not overly confident in herself or her abilities. She works hard, is diligent, responsible, and never misses a deadline."

"Well, it is certainly reassuring to know that she will not be late for the wedding."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Anything else?"

"She can play the Narnian flute, but has never learned how to dance. Oh! And she is a commoner."

"The fact that she works for a living kind of told me that one, but thanks for the clarification." When Lucy made no attempt to reply, Edmund asked, "So, is that it?"

"Yes."

"LUCY! You were also supposed to find out how she liked Peter!"

"Well, I felt a little odd asking anyone that after something else that I found out."

Edmund paled. "Is she engaged or something?"

"No, but she is courting someone…I didn't get his name."

"You didn't get his name? What kind of a snoop are you? How am I going to know who to execute if you didn't find out who she-"

"Y'know Ed, killing her suitor might not be the best way to win her over for Peter."

"Man! And she sounded just perfect for him! Oh, can she stand up for herself?"

"I'd think, based on some of the stories I've heard."

"Great! She's hired! Now, how are we going to get her suitor out of the picture?"

Quickly, Lucy stood. "I don't come up with the plans, I just do your dirty work for you."

Suddenly, Peter walked in.

"Hey, Peter, there's this new thing called knocking. You really should try it sometime!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Sorry."

"I was in a meeting!"

Peter looked at Lucy. "Then you can thank me later."

Scowling, Edmund asked, "What have you come in here for, funny man? Or are you just here to insult me?"

"Do you know where the servants keep the tools?"

"What kind of a king do you think I am? Of course I do! C'mon, I'll show you."

"Don't be too long," warned Lucy. "Don't forget that King Lune is coming to visit us later today!"

As Edmund and Peter left, Lucy walked over to her brother's desk and read the paper.

 _Get Peter a Wife or Bust!_

 _Idea 1: Rebecca the servant_

 _Plan A: Have Peter perform an act of chivalry – saving her life might do it. For example: send her off on a wild horse and then have her end up caught in a forest fire – clear with the dryads first – then have Pete save her just as the flames are about to swallow her!_

 _Plan B: Bribe her into marrying Peter_

Lucy rolled her eyes, before picking up a quill and writing in her neat script:

 _Plan C: Disband Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation, send_ _Edmund_ _into the fire and then send him off to Calormen. I hear the Tisroc is in need of servants._

* * *

"He's coming! He's coming!" Lucy exclaimed, as she ran into her sister's room.

Susan smiled widely at her sister. "I owe you one! Thank you so much for saving me! Those two are about to drive me mad."

Peter and Edmund both turned from Susan's wardrobe and faced their sisters.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edmund asked.

"What is going on?" Lucy inquired.

Susan rolled her eyes slightly. "Instead of letting the servants fix the door on my wardrobe, they decided that they would show me how even though they are kings they are still capable of doing a man's job. Anyhow, that was nearly an hour ago, and now they have broken the other hinge!"

"I would have had it fixed by now it Ed hadn't ruined all of my work!" Peter sighed.

"Me? You, you pompous punk, are the reason I couldn't concentrate, because I was trying to think of the best ways to get you a wife, so be thankful," stated Edmund.

"You interfering imp!"

"Bumbling buzzard!"

"Moronic menace!"

"ENOUGH!" declared Susan. "As impressive as your alliteration skills are, enough! King Lune is here, and we need to be out there to welcome him! We can't have him think that he's just walked into a nut house!"

"But he has," Edmund smirked.

"Edmund, you are to be on your absolute best behaviour for his visit!"

"I will be my charming self!"

Lucy snorted slightly.

"And no arrogant remarks or bad jokes while he is here," Susan added.

"Bad jokes? But King Lune thinks that I'm a scream!"

"Ed, you may not be handsome, but you're certainly not _that_ hideous," Lucy grinned.

Edmund mumbled something, before he finally stayed silent.

* * *

King Lune grinned at his favourite four monarchs as they began to eat their supper. "So, what is new with all of you?"

"I'm finding Pete a wife," declared Edmund.

"Wonderful! Tell me if I can be of any help! That is such a marvelous idea – why hadn't I thought of it before? Great! Have you interviewed any women yet?"

"No, but Lu is supposed to be working on lining one up for me."

"I am?" Lucy looked up from her biscuit.

"You are now."

"With who?"

"With you know who!"

"Oh! Right!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Look, it is not as though if I don't have a wife by the end of the week I'm going to turn into a magical pumpkin or something."

Edmund chuckled. "You think we could try turning certain council members into pumpkins and then 'accidentally' run them over with the royal carriage?"

"Edmund!" exclaimed Susan.

"Getting back to this wife business," King Lune interrupted, "I think that it is a wonderful idea!"

Peter groaned. "Why?"

"Well, for one thing, a wedding will boost your popularity and increase public opinion."

"I see what you mean. My public opinion doesn't need any boosting - everyone here loves me! Now, Peter's, on that other hand-" Edmund said.

"Also, it will be beneficial, because once you were married, you will be able to produce an heir."

Edmund meanwhile, nearly hugged King Lune. "Yes! Yes! An heir! Kids! Nephews and nieces for me! Yes! Yes! You've got it!"

"Why is it so important that I get married and have an heir?" Peter exclaimed.

"And a spare!" added Edmund. "Lots of spares! Spares for the spares!"

King Lune shook his head slightly. "Narnia needs an heir – an assurance that their kingdom will be well taken care of!"

"Wait," interrupted Edmund. "In that case, Narnia doesn't need an heir – they have me!"

Lune looked at Peter. "Which is exactly why they need an heir!"

Edmund stuck his tongue out at King Lune, and then stormed off for his study. He heard Susan yell something at him, but he ignored her.

When he arrived in his study, he found the extension to his list of ways to get Peter a wife. After reading it, Edmund grabbed the list and rushed into the dining room, yelling, "Okay, who wants to send me to Calormen? Admit it! Who wanted this?"

Lucy looked at her older sister. "You know, I kind of think that I will have that walk now – or maybe a run. I guess that I could use the exercise!"

Lucy sprinted out of the room with Edmund at her heels.

King Lune laughed. "Ah, you know, Susan, Peter, I never enjoy myself more than when I am with you and your family! Such fun!"

Susan sent Peter a glance. "Oh yes. Fun doesn't even begin to cover it."

* * *

 **What do you think? Did you enjoy it?**

 **Let me know! Please review!**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **R12Fizzy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait! But, I come with another chapter of the story!**

 **As always, I don't own anything except this story, Rebecca, and Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation. If you would like to make an inquiry to the Corporation to find your match-made-in-Heaven, please PM me! ;)**

 **Also, a special shout out to my little sister who helped me develop Edmund's action plan. And, an enormous thank you to all of you who review, favourite, and follow this story! It means a lot when I see how much you enjoy this story!**

 **So, with nothing further ado...**

 **King Edmund the Matchmaker?**

 **Chapter 3**

Lucy walked into Edmund's study, smiling, "Well, Ed, I just arranged an interview with Rebecca for you!"

Edmund grinned at his sister. "Lucy, you truly are the greatest! So, when is she coming?"

"About two hours. That's the only time she has a break."

"Eh, I guess I can live with that."

Sitting down, Lucy asked, "So, what's the plan?"

"Well," Edmund sat at his desk, pulling a folder out of a drawer. "I figured that the first step is to find out if she even likes ol' Pete. If she doesn't there is no point in us trying to match them - we'll just move on to the next person."

"Sounds reasonable."

"Of course! Then, step two! We are going to find out if she would be a good wife."

Lucy's jaw dropped. "Um…didn't I do all of that for you when you had me bring you a report on her personality and all that?"

"You left out just about the most important thing!"

"What," she sighed. "Did I forget to ask her if she thinks that the sun rises and sets on you?"

Giving Lucy a look, Edmund stated, "Droll, oh valiant one, very droll. No, that is not what I meant! You didn't find out if she would force Peter to stop being serious and enjoy life."

After thinking for a moment, Lucy said, "You know, there is one other thing you may want to ask her in step two."

"What?"

"Well, if you are wanting a whole army of nieces and nephews, maybe you should find out if she likes children and would ever want to be a mother?"

Edmund's face broke out into a wide grin. "That's right! I'd forgotten! Thanks, Lu. I knew that you were born for a purpose."

"I don't know if I'd call being your assistant and slave a purpose."

"Step three," began Edmund, ignoring her, "is to figure out a way to get rid of her suitor."

"Remember, Ed, execution is not an option."

Just as Edmund was about to respond, Susan entered the room.

"Oh, I'm glad that meeting is over," she muttered, grabbing a scone off of the platter Edmund had.

"What meeting?" Edmund asked.

"The one with the prince from one of the Seven Isles - I don't remember which one, now. I had to have an audience with him."

"What was he like," Lucy looked up at her sister.

"He was duller than anyone I have ever had to misfortune to associate with. He was so boring, and tried to compliment my looks. He was simply repulsing."

"What did he say to you?"

"That I remind him of whatever pagan goddess they worship, and that my eyes are more radiant than the summer sun."

Edmund laughed. "Nice! I like his style! Hmm…golden…the sun…from now on, I think that I'm going to call you Golden Eyes!"

Susan froze briefly, before turning. "You do that, Ed, and you will wish that you'd never been born!"

"So, why are you here? Pete's the one who allowed the twerp to have an audience with you!"

"Oh, I'm on my way to speak with him. I just wanted to stop by and let you know that you and Peter broke my wardrobe door to the point that it now requires a new one."

"You're welcome," called Edmund, as Susan left. "Well, Lu, just think of all you have to look forward to when you get older and start to have suitors!"

Grimacing, Lucy shook her head. "No thanks! I'll be like you and just do free babysitting for Pete's kids and Su's kids."

"Who said anything about _free_ babysitting, Lucy?"

"Are you seriously going to charge our siblings for child care?"

"Lucy, as our beloved Peter and Susan know, the best things in life _aren't_ free!"

"I don't think that's how the saying goes..."

"Whatever! My services don't come cheap!"

Lucy kicked off her shoes and placed her feet up on her brother's desk. "Well, Ed, you don't always get what you want."

At that moment, King Lune walked into the office. "Ah, how are you two?"

"Well, we are waiting on my interview," replied Edmund.

King Lune grinned in excitement, "Excellent! Might I stay and listen in?"

"I'm trying to be subtle, and I don't think that having a crowd will do it," Edmund said.

"Oh. Well, you will let me know at once if there is any way I can be of help, won't you?"

"Yes, of course!"

As King Lune left, Lucy asked, "Ed, are you going to tell Rebecca that you wanted to talk to her because you are trying to find Pete a wife?"

"Lu, are you insane? Of course not!"

"Then how are you going to explain why you need to meet with her?"

Edmund sighed. "Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation is going to be putting in for overtime today. Sheesh, the things that I do for Peter."

"Um, who wants the nephews and nieces?"

"This whole thing is for Peter's one good! I only reap some of the extra benefits."

Lucy snorted. "Of course you do."

* * *

Rebecca hesitantly knocked on the doors to Edmund's study. Lucy bounded towards them, pulling them open, a large grin plastered on her face.

"Rebecca," she began. "Thank you so much for taking the time to help me and Ed."

As Rebecca entered the room, she asked, "What exactly is it that you need help with, your majesties?"

"Well," Edmund began. "We have been receiving mutinous threats from someone who apparently works for us, and we are trying to find out who it is."

"I can assure you that it is not I, your majesty."

"Well, we have to ask everyone, so let's begin. First - Lu, get ready with a pen and paper to write down her answers - have you ever been involved in any mutinous organization in Narnia?"

"No, sire."

"Good, that's what I like to hear. Next, do you have any family history of betrayal?"

"Would you define betrayal, your majesty?"

"Betraying the monarch or a government, as the case may be."

"No, sire."

"Great! Lu, are you getting this?"

"'No, sire.' 'Great! Lu, are you getting this?'" Lucy muttered, scribbling away.

"Wonderful. All right. Rebecca, do you have any ties to Calormen?"

"No, sire."

"Are you related to the Tisroc, his son, or anyone in the royal family there?"

"If I was I wouldn't have to work, sire."

"Okay. So, the threats have been mostly aimed at Peter. I would like you to tell me honestly how you feel about my older brother."

Rebecca studied the ground nervously, "Well, sire, I have great respect for his majesty, the High King. He has done well to protect Narnia, and has put the needs of the people ahead of his own. I believe that Aslan has truly blessed Narnia with such a leader - and with our other monarchs, or course."

"So you like him?"

"I do have admiration for him," she answered carefully.

Edmund thought for a moment. "Okay. So, that's that, then."

Rebecca tilted her head slightly. "That is all, your majesty? Truly?"

"Yeah! For now, at least. We may have to call you back for follow-up. My capable assistant will let you know if we do."

Rebecca curtseyed. "Very well, your majesty. I am glad to be of service in any way."

As soon as Rebecca was gone, Edmund exclaimed, "Oh boy, Lu! I think that it's safe to say she quite likes Pete."

"Are you sure? She didn't come right out and say it. I heard 'admiration.' I mean, I have admiration for a lot of people, but that doesn't mean that I like them in that way."

"Lu! I know what she meant! She likes him!"

"How can you be sure?"

"I just am! I know these kinds of things! That's why I run a matchmaking corporation!"

Lucy shrugged. "Well, if you say so. By the way, saying that we were getting mutinous threats was a good idea, but 'I would like you to tell me honestly how you feel about my older brother?' That was about as subtle as a doorknob!"

"Lucy, trust me! I know what I'm doing. By the way, what did you write?"

Lucy laid the piece of paper in front of her brother. It said: _One day, Edmund tried to match his brother and a young girl. He used his little sister as his lackey. His sister rebelled, and she told Peter what was going on. Edmund was shipped off to Calormen, where he lived out the remainder of his days as a servant to the Tisroc. The end._

Edmund looked up at her. "Really, Lucy? Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"Bye, Eddy," called Lucy, as she scurried out the door.

Susan rushed into the study, asking, "Why was Lucy running?"

"Lucy has taken an interest in creative writing," stated Edmund, handing Susan the paper.

After reading it, Susan replied, "After what you did to my wardrobe, I believe that I will take an interest in creative writing as well."

Scowling, Edmund muttered, "Everyone's a comedian!"

* * *

 **Did you like it? Please review!**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **R12Fizzy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Welcome to another chapter of the story. I would like to start by sending out a HUGE thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed, or reviewed so far! Your support means so much – I am so glad that you are enjoying this!**

 **I have not magically turned into C.S. Lewis, so the only things that I own are Rebecca, the name Golden Eyes, this story, and Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **King Edmund the Matchmaker?**

 **Chapter 4**

Lucy entered her brother's study, closing the door behind her. "Well Eddy, you can thank me now, because I just set up your second interview with her."

Edmund grinned at his little sister. "Thanks, Lu. And stop calling me Eddy! When is she coming?"

"She finishes work for the day in about fifteen minutes, but I don't know how long it will be until she can come. I'd say a half hour tops?" Lucy settled herself into a chair and grabbed one of the many cookies that Edmund had on a plate.

"Well, it's not like I've got anything important to do in the meantime."

"Um...aren't you supposed to be running a country?"

"Eh, let Peter deal with that right now. And of all else fails, Golden Eyes can take over for him."

"That's a stupid name for Susan."

"No it's not."

"The man who said that to her was a lunatic!"

"Well, it's not like I invited him to come and gave him instructions to tell her that her eyes were like the sun!"

Lucy sighed, "What step is it that we are covering today? Is this finding out if Rebecca likes Peter? "

"Lucy, will you keep up with the program? We're doing steps two and three today! Will she force Pete to enjoy life, does she like kids, will she put Pete in his place, and what do we do about her suitor! Come on, Lucy, am I the brains of this outfit? "

"That's debatable."

"Shut up."

Lucy giggled, before asking, "How are you going to bring up the children thing with Rebecca?"

"Well...I guess we could say that King Lune is in need of a nanny for his child once his wife delivers and would she be interested in working with children."

"And what if she says yes and goes to Archenland? How are you going to match her and Pete when they are in two different countries?"

"Can you come up with something better?"

"Not at the moment, but shouldn't it be related to all of the mutinous threats we were telling her about?"

Edmund shrugged. "Probably...say! I think that I've got it! Ha ha! I've figured this all out! We are going to say that we need a spy, and that is how we're going to explain why we need to find out certain stuff about her."

"Being a spy has something to do with loving children?"

"Don't be a smart alec!"

"My name is Lucy!"

Rolling his eyes, Edmund grabbed a folder. "I think that after this meeting we'll have everything covered. If this works out, we might just have them engaged before midnight!"

"This isn't Cinderella, Ed."

"Work with me!"

"I understand that you want nieces and nephews, but why are you in such a rush? Peter will find someone sooner or later...probably sooner between you and the council."

Edmund froze. "The council is trying to be the next Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation? _How dare the_ _y_? There can only be one matchmaking establishment in this country, and they've got another thing coming if they think that I will ever consider closing my doors...hang on! Since when has he council been trying to find Pete a wife?"

"Since King Lune told them it was a good idea, I think."

"Well isn't that just peachy! I just hope that the council won't be too disappointed when Peter chooses my candidate instead of theirs."

"At this point I think they'd be happy if he just had a girl. And what about Rebecca's suitor? Is that going to have something to do with being a spy too?" Lucy asked.

"Lu, I can't tell you all of my secrets."

"You haven't thought of anything yet, have you?"

"Well...it's still in the development stages...but I do have a plan and you are not allowed to know it until the time comes!"

"Fine, then."

* * *

Rebecca arrived at Edmund's office as soon as she was finished work and knocked on the door.

"Come on in!"

Rebecca opened the doors and smiled at the two royals, before curtseying.

"Hey, thanks for taking the time to see us," said Edmund as he motioned for her to sit.

"The pleasure is all mine, your majesty," she replied, taking a seat.

"Okay, as you might recall, some twerp is threatening Peter with mutiny. We are thinking about having someone act as a spy. We would like to talk to you about that."

"Certainly, your majesty."

"All right. First off, do you know how to live life to the fullest and enjoy it?"

"I believe so. I do take time to do the things that I enjoy most."

"Such as?"

"Swimming, riding, music..."

"Music! Wonderful! Would you encourage others to enjoy life as well?"

"Absolutely, your majesty. I do believe that every day should be lived to the fullest."

"Great! Lu, are you getting this?"

Once again, Lucy stood behind her brother with a pen and paper. "Yep, every word."

"Do you consider reading a book to be enjoying life?"

"I suppose it depends on the book," Rebecca answered.

"Well what would you think of _The History of Narnian Alliances_?" Edmund asked, referring to the book Peter had been reading.

"Well, your majesty, I would think not."

"WONDERFUL!"

"If you don't mind my asking, what does this have to do with being a spy, your majesty?"

"Well, we may need you to...blend in at a party or something?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "What he means is that he wants to be sure you will act natural and enjoy life even while you are spying."

Rebecca nodded, although she was still a little doubtful. "I see."

"Okay, next, we might need our spy to masquerade as a parent. Do you like kids?"

She nodded again. "Yes, I adore children."

By this point, Edmund was nearly jumping up and down in excitement. "Great! Also, the role may require you to have to be a bit mouthy with your superiors. Can you do that?"

"I believe so - so long as it isn't any one of your majesties. But it won't be, will it?"

"Not for the spy mission, at least. Well, that about covers it. Thanks for your time; we'll let you know if you are chosen."

Rebecca stood, curtseying as she said, "Thank you, your majesty. I will do all that I can to help."

Edmund suddenly stated, "Listen, I hear that you are courting some man. If we chose you as our spy-"

"Forgive me for interrupting, your majesty, but there is no such man."

Edmund's jaw dropped. "What?"

"T'was nothing but a rumor started by two maids in the kitchen when there was nothing else to discuss."

"So, you're single? You don't have anyone?"

"No, your majesty."

Edmund nearly jumped out of his chair. "That's wonder- I mean, that's sad. That's...that's very sad. I hope you find someone."

She nodded her head and then left.

Edmund hardly waited for the door to close behind her, before he pushed his chair out from behind the table and jumped up. "YAHOO!"

Lucy grinned. "She has no suitor - that just made my job a whole lot easier."

"She seems perfect for Pete. Riding, swimming, music...great things to encourage with him! And she liked kids! I'm going to have nephews and nieces before you know it!"

"Ed, they have to be married to have children. And to be married, they have to actually talk to each other. We're not even there yet!"

"Eh, minor details! She sounds perfect."

"All except for putting Peter in his place."

"That's just because he's a scary king to her right now. Once she gets to know him she'll have no issue telling Pete to sit down and shut up!"

"That's true - I know you and I have no trouble telling you to..."

"Don't finish that statement. So, what should we do to celebrate?"

King Lune suddenly came in. "How did it go with the young lady?"

"She's perfect! We've got a winner!" Edmund grinned. "Say, Lu, what were you scribbling down? Another short story? A limerick?"

"Nope. I was just reworking a famous poem. Care to read it?"

Lucy passed him the paper. It said: _How does my darling brother annoy me? Let me count the ways..._ A picture of Edmund tripping sat at the bottom of the page.

"Wow, Lucy, this is just fantastic. I look nothing like this! My nose isn't pointy!"

"Well excuse me for not being a DaVinci!"

Suddenly, the door opened, and Susan walked in. "Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to let you know, Ed, that my new wardrobe door has come. If you come within ten feet of it, the guards will take care of you."

"Thanks, Golden Eyes!" Edmund called as she left.

King Lune looked strangely at Edmund. "Golden Eyes?"

Lucy shook her head. "Never mind. So, what's next Ed?"

"I guess that we should probably have Peter fall in love with Rebecca."

"And how are we going to do that? Lock them in a closet and refuse to let them out until Peter declares love for her and Rebecca promises to have a multitude of children to make you happy?"

Edmund rolled her eyes. "Droll. Very droll."

Peter came in. "Ed! What's this about you calling Susan Golden Eyes?"

Edmund groaned. "She's too old to tattle!"

"She didn't - I demanded to know what was bothering her."

"Why do you always take her side?"

"Because her side tends to be the right one."

Suddenly, Edmund's face broke out into a wide grin. "Say Peter, I have something to tell you. A huge surprise! And you're going to _love_ it..."

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **R12Fizzy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews – they make my day! I really hope that you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **I do not own anything but Rebecca, Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation, and this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **King Edmund the Matchmaker?**

 **Chapter 5**

Peter's jaw had nearly hit the floor once Edmund had finished. "This is a joke, isn't it? You didn't really have an interview with a lady to see if she would be a suitable wife. I don't believe that even you, Ed, would do-"

"But I did, and you can thank me on your golden anniversary!" Edmund smiled.

"I can't believe that you did this! Why would you..." Peter stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Hang on," he started. "Does she like children?"

Edmund cocked his head to the side, "Why are you asking that?"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh, who gave you grump pills this morning? As a matter of fact, she does like kids. Why does it matter?"

"Because I know you, and I've heard you haranguing about how much you want nieces and nephews."

Edmund mocked astonishment. "Excuse me, are you saying that I would chose a woman for you solely based on how much she likes children so that I will have more benefit from the union than you? Peter, you wound me greatly!"

"Because I'm right."

"All right, so you took a lucky guess. I'll have you know that we also found out whether or not she likes you, whether she would force you to do something other than reading stupid books, and if she would tell you when your 'magnificence' has gone to your head."

"That doesn't happen," Peter defended.

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Eddy," Lucy responded.

"Lu, for the 1111th time, it's Ed! Edmund or Ed! Why is that so hard for you to get?" Edmund exclaimed.

"Does Rebecca know that you have been trying to find me a wife and that she is the front-runner?" Peter asked.

King Lune chuckled, as Lucy muttered, "Well, you know, she was kind of the only candidate..."

"And she doesn't know!" Edmund stated. "Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation is very subtle-"

Peter snorted.

Edmund glared at him. "I repeat, very subtle! We told her that we needed a spy to deal with mutinous threats."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Well, that was original."

"Peter, this was all for your own good."

"What do you mean, my own good?"

"You need a wife! Think of all the good it would bring! More fun, more living, less being a serious, kingly hermit..."

"Higher public opinion," added King Lune.

"Nephews and nieces for Edmund," sighed Peter.

"Hey! I can't help it if your kids are going to adore me! It's not my fault that I'm so lovable. Lucy - stop laughing!"

Lucy slapped a hand over her mouth, but didn't stop giggling.

Peter sighed. "Well, tell Rebecca that the spy mission is off."

"C'mon Peter! Court her for a year!"

Peter glared at his brother.

"How about six months? Three months? A month? Oh, c'mon, don't make me say a week!"

"Edmund, I appreciate the effort that you have gone to in order to find the perfect wife for me - I really do. NOW DON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"I repeat - who gave you grump pills?"

Peter was about to leave when Edmund called, "Peter, how did you know her name?"

"She works here."

"So, you know the names of everyone who works here?"

"Most."

"Aha! So, why hers, specifically?"

"I see her more often than some of the others. Happy?"

"Sure."

As soon as Peter was gone, Lucy slumped into a chair. "Well, that's over. Too bad, though. I really did like Rebecca - I do think that she would have been good for him."

Edmund sighed. "There! I have a failed match! What am I going to do?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "So, are we done?"

Edmund nodded sadly. "The Corporation is officially closed."

* * *

Edmund walked into his older brother's study, almost nervous. "Um...Pete?"

"What is it Ed?" He hardly looked up from what he was writing.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have disbanded Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation, and that Lu and I won't try to find you a wife."

"I appreciate that."

"But I do want you to know that as much as I want little nephews and nieces to corrupt, I really do want you to be happy, and I was only trying to help."

Peter looked up. "Thanks, Ed. What are you going to tell Rebecca?"

"That the threats stopped and we don't need a spy anymore."

"She deserves the truth, you know. By the way, why did you chose her?"

"I told you - she scored really high."

"No, why did you decide to even ask her?"

"You knew her name."

Peter blinked. "I knew her name?"

"Yeah, that's why."

"You mean that just because I knew the name of a pretty girl, you...Edmund, what's wrong?"

Edmund's jaw was dangerously close to scraping the ground. "Pretty? You think she's pretty?"

Groaning, he said, "I said that out loud, didn't I? And I thought Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation disbanded."

"We have! But, Peter, if you think a girl is pretty...you never say that you think a girl is pretty unless you like her!"

"Edmund-"

"Peter, I'm the only brother you have. You know that if you tell the girls they will go ballistic and literally start planning a wedding. In an hour they'd have it announced across the entire continent, and by dinner they'd have decided on a colour scheme, finished the guest list, and hired a band! This is me, your brother, and for a rare moment I am going to be serious. So, do you like her Peter?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose, maybe a little bit."

Edmund grinned. "Thanks for telling me, Pete!" Just as he was about to go, he turned and asked, "Now, just in case there is a wedding, what colour scheme would you like?"

* * *

"But I thought that we decided we were going to stop interfering with Peter's love life!" Lucy sighed.

"This is going to take matchmaking to a whole new level, and I can't do it alone!" Edmund insisted.

"Why are we doing this?"

"I think he likes her."

"Fine, let's try."

"Great! First, can you find me a glass?"

Ten minutes later, they were sitting outside of the room Rebecca and another girl shared in a small building where the servants lived.

Lucy leaned against the door, the glass propped up to her ear. "I can hear everything that she's saying! This is so cool!"

"Is she saying anything about Peter?" sighed Edmund.

"Um...no. Oh, wait...no."

"We could be here all day."

Lucy's face suddenly lit up with a wide grin. "Y'know, Ed, we may not have to."

"Why!"

"Well, she just said that she thought Peter was very handsome, and a good man."

Edmund scribbled that down onto a paper. "Sweet! There! She most definitely likes him!"

Lucy sighed. "I think King Lune is a good man, and I don't love him."

"Well, she's not you!"

"Good thing, 'cause I wouldn't marry Peter!"

"You can't - he's your brother."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I meant if he wasn't. But, I'd be more likely to marry him than you."

"How you warm my heart, Lucy."

"So, what's next?"

"What if she says something else about Peter?"

"She's talking to the other girl about seeing family in Archenland - I don't think Peter's going to come up again any time soon."

Edmund shrugged. "Fine. Next, we have somehow got to get Peter to court her, but we need to make sure he does it right."

"Can you do it wrong?"

"Well, seeing as Peter is about as romantic as a door stopper, he might need some help."

"He is _not_ that bad, and it's not like you are any Don Juan yourself."

As the two started away, Edmund said, "This is great! I have a feeling this will really work!"

Lucy suddenly grinned. "Ed! I just thought of something! Once Su and Pete are both married off, and your corporation has two successful matches, you know whose turn it will be next?"

"Who?"

"You!"

Edmund was about to reply, when a servant came and brought him a letter.

Edmund groaned once he had finished reading it. "You've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **R12Fizzy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! What was in that letter? Today you find out! Here is the sixth chapter of the story! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, and thanks to all who have favourited and are following this story!**

 **I own Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation, Rebecca, Lady Lareleen, and this story. That's it. I'm not and never will be C.S. Lewis.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **King Edmund the Matchmaker?**

 **Chapter 6**

"What's wrong, Ed?" Lucy asked.

"I don't believe it! Why can't my life ever be easy?"

"What's wrong!"

"Do you remember that batty noble woman from Tashbaan? The one who said 'darling' all the time?"

"Yes. What does she have to do with anything?"

"Well, I have just found out that she is coming."

"And why is that bad?"

"Lucy! Don't you remember how much she flirted with Peter?"

Lucy groaned. "How could I forget? She was all over him."

"And she is bringing an ambassador with her. Why would she be bringing an ambassador with her, unless she was hoping of forming an alliance between Narnia and Calormen?"

Lucy shuddered. "There is no way I am having her for a sister-in-law - absolutely no way!"

"We can't have her come now! It will mess up my corporation!"

"Eddy-"

"LUCY! IT'S ED! EDMUND OR ED!"

"Sheesh! Fine then, _Edmund or Ed_ , what are we going to do about it?"

"I actually do not have a plan for this one."

"Are you serious?"

"Well, give me a minute, and I'll think of something! Lucy, if you were Loony Lareleen, what would make you stop pursuing a man?"

Lucy thought for a moment. "Well, I guess if he had another woman and was happy with her, I wouldn't stand in his way."

Edmund's face lit up. "Lucy! You are absolutely BRILLIANT!" He picked up his sister and spun her around. "I've got a plan! Thank you Lucy! Thank you!" He set Lucy down.

Lucy grabbed her brother to steady herself. "What, are you trying to make me dizzy? The whole world is spinning now!"

Susan approached them. "Lucy! Are you all right? You don't look well."

"I'm fine," she smiled.

"Hey, Golden Eyes," started Edmund, "can you tell Peter I need to see him in an hour?"

"Peter is in a meeting with the council," Susan explained, glaring at her brother.

Edmund paled. "Oops...I forgot...I'm supposed to be in that meeting too! Eh, well, it's just a meeting. I'm not missing anything important."

"The council won't be happy with you," sighed Lucy.

"I don't care - they've never liked me anyway. Su, if you see Peter after he's done the meeting, tell him I need to see him right away!"

Susan rolled her eyes as she left. "I'll be sure to mention it."

"Thank you!" called Edmund.

Lucy turned to her brother. "Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?"

"I chose to ignore it."

"Mhm."

* * *

"What is this all about, Ed," Peter sighed, as he entered his brother's study. "Lucy said you needed to see me about a matter of life and death?"

"Hold onto your pants, Pete, we're just waiting for someone else to come." Edmund explained.

Lucy bounded in. "She's on her way in now. Hey Pete!"

Rebecca suddenly appeared. "Her majesty said that this was a matter of life and death! Has someone been killed? Has there been an act of mutiny?"

Peter turned to his brother. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what, your majesty?"

"So," started Edmund. "I kind of made up a bit of a story, because I have been searching for a wife for Peter."

Rebecca's jaw dropped. "You mean...I was...I'm sorry, have I misunderstood? Did you want me to be High King Peter's wife?"

"Yeah, we did - we liked you best. Anyway, now there is a slight complication. Pete, you remember Lady Lareleen, right?"

Peter shuddered. "You expect me to forget her?"

"Yeah, she's quite the woman, isn't she? Well, I got a letter from her saying that she is coming to visit, and is bringing an ambassador with her."

"What?" Peter exclaimed. "She can't just show up here! Who invited her?"

"Well, it sure wasn't me! Apparently she just kind of invited herself."

Peter froze. "Wait, did you say an ambassador? Oh no! She's not..."

"Yeah, I think she is. Rebecca, do you get my drift?"

"Is she planning on coming in the hopes of forming an engagement with High King Peter?" Rebecca asked.

"You got it. So, here is the plan. If Peter is already engaged, she can't really try to get engaged to him, can she?"

Peter sighed, "Ed, if you are thinking what I think you are thinking, you are out of your mind! You can't ask Rebecca to do this!"

Ignoring his older brother, Edmund said, "Rebecca, would you do my obnoxious brother the honor of masquerading as his fiancée, and save him from the evil clutches of Loony Lareleen?"

Rebecca was silent for a moment, before stating, "Very well, your majesty."

Edmund's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, your majesty," she replied.

Peter, who was looking at her with wide eyes, also asked, "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes, your majesty."

"This is great! Pete, this good with you," asked Edmund

Peter nodded. "Yes. I can hardly believe that I am saying this, but this actually is a very good idea, Ed."

Edmund smiled. "Of course it is - I thought of it. You two come see me in a few hours, and I'll have a fantastically created story of how you two met and fell in love."

Rebecca and Peter exchanged an awkward glance.

"Will that be all then, your majesty," asked Rebecca.

"Oh, no, not for you! No, Rebecca, for the duration of Looney Lareleen's visit, you won't have to work, because we're going to need you with Peter the whole time. Starting today, Susan and Mrs. Beaver will be teaching you royal mumbo jumbo and all that fun stuff. They are waiting for you in Susan's study - Peter will take you there."

Rebecca nodded. "Very well, your majesty."

"Oh! And about all of that 'your majesty' stuff! From now on, you can call us all by our given names."

"And," started Lucy. "You can call Ed Eddy at social things."

Edmund glared at his sister. "Lu! Rebecca, you can call me Ed. Edmund or Ed."

Rebecca nodded. "Very good...Edmund."

"Great! Also, don't be formal around us. Feel free to treat us like you do your own siblings. And please feel free to tell Peter when to shut up, or when to stop reading stupid books, or when-"

"I think she gets it!" Peter exclaimed.

"Are you sure that I should do so," Rebecca asked.

"You have to," sighed Edmund. "Otherwise Lareleen will know that this is fake. Let's try it quickly. Peter, say something stupid."

Peter glared at his brother.

"Well, Rebecca has to practice! Come on - you shouldn't find it that hard."

Peter was about to reply, when Rebecca quickly stated, "Edmund, perhaps it would be better if you just let these things come on naturally."

Lucy snorted. "Ed never waits for Fate!"

"Moving on," Edmund made a face at his little sister. "Peter, can you take Rebecca to Susan? I have to consult with my assistant."

Peter looked at Rebecca and they awkwardly began to walk towards the door, until Edmund called, "Hey! If you two are going to act like you're engaged, you kind of have to act as though you like each other."

Peter sighed at his brother, before offering Rebecca his arm. She hesitantly looped her arm through his and they started down the hallway.

"That's better!" they heard Edmund call.

They walked in silence for a moment, before Peter cleared his throat and stated, "Thank you for agreeing to do this. I am sure that this plan will work very well."

"I am honored, your...Peter."

"Since you will be spending lots of time with my family during the next few weeks, I feel it only fair to warn you that they can be...overwhelming at times, especially Ed."

Rebecca chuckled softly. "I had guessed as much."

They stopped in front of a large set of doors. Just as Peter was about to knock, Mr. Beaver scurried over, saying, "Your majesty, King Lune is leaving and Queen Susan said you were seeing him off."

Peter nodded, smiled at Rebecca, and then followed Mr. Beaver away.

Rebecca watched him go. For a brief moment, she allowed herself to hope, but then chided herself. "He does not love you," she thought. "He is only pretending. He didn't chose you - his siblings did. He won't think of you after this noble lady leaves. Stop pretending that there is a way for you two - there isn't!"

She knocked sharply on the door.

Susan pulled it open. "You're here! Wonderful! Do come in. I'm so glad that you agreed to do this for Peter. The first thing that we're going to cover is clothes."

Rebecca stepped into the room, her eyes widening upon seeing dozens of bolts of fabric scattered across Susan's desk. Dresses and fancy clothes were not something Rebecca loved. Forcing herself to smile, she said, "Where do we even start?"

Susan grinned. "Well, let's start with this blue..."

* * *

"Ed," started Lucy. "Have you thought this through? Once Lady Lareleen leaves, Peter and Rebecca will go their separate ways!"

Edmund shook his head. "No they won't - not if we push them in the right direction! By the time Loony Lareleen leaves, we will have changed our masquerade into reality! They'll be head over heels for each other."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Never underestimate the intelligence of a genius."

"Well, genius, how are we going to explain this charade? Something tells me that if Peter tells one story and Rebecca another, Lady Lareleen will become the wiser."

"We should be creative - we were receiving mutinous threats and Rebecca acted as a spy. Peter fell in love with her and they were engaged."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Very creative - where did you ever come up with that idea?"

"Well, sooner or later, it will be true."

"Is Lady Lareleen really that stupid?"

"Is the sky blue?"

"Actually, it's rather cloudy today."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Lu!"

"All right! But Ed, how can you be sure Peter and Rebecca like each other?"

"I know!"

"How?"

"Peter dropped a hint that he likes her."

Lucy's face lit up. "He did!"

"Yeah, now don't go crazy and start planning a-"

"Do you think that I could be a bridesmaid?"

"LUCY!"

"Sorry."

"And I know Rebecca liked him because she acts just like Susan did with that guy from Avra when she's with Peter."

"I thought Susan hated him."

"Will you get with the times! She was going to marry the guy, but his father arranged for him to marry someone on Doorn."

"Oh. Why didn't I know this?"

"It was a year ago - you might have been at Archenland."

"I hope Rebecca and Peter get married."

"That's the general idea of this charade."

"What if Lady Lareleen doesn't believe them?"

"Then she's more insane than I already think she is - which is saying something."

"You do realize that if she has her heart set on marrying a king, she may just transfer her affections to you."

Edmund froze. "What?"

"It's possible."

"You mean that Loony Lareleen might want me?!"

"She could, Ed."

At that moment, a young maid walked in, holding a letter. She stated, "Please forgive me for not knocking, but Queen Susan said that his was urgent."

"Thanks," said Edmund, taking the letter. He thought for a moment, before saying, "Just to be on the safe side, how do you feel about pretending to be engaged to me?"

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed it! Please review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **R12Fizzy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody and welcome to another chapter! I hope that you enjoy this one!**

 **News flash: R12Fizzy owns nothing except Rebecca, Lady Lareleen, Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation, and this story.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **King Edmumd the Matchmaker?**

 **Chapter 7**

"I can't believe that she said no!" exclaimed Edmund. "Who wouldn't want to be engaged to me? I'm charming and wonderful! Plus, I'm a king!"

Lucy sighed, "Yes, Ed. It is a treachery that you are not pursued by dozens of women."

"That sarcasm is not appreciated, Lu!"

"I know."

Susan suddenly walked in. "In this charade, is Rebecca still a maid or shall I have the dressmakers provide her with more...sophisticated attire?"

"So long as she has clothes on," said Edmund.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Go for more fancy clothes - didn't we agree that she wouldn't be a maid?"

"Yep - she's just someone who helped us out. Give her fancy clothes - I really don't care."

Susan nodded. "Good, thank you."

* * *

About a week later, a carriage rambled up the road to Cair Paravel. The four kings and queens and a maid stood outside, waiting for Lady Lareleen to arrive.

"Buck up, here we go," sighed Edmund.

"Ed," warned Susan, "I dislike her just as much as you do, but you have to be on your best behavior in front of her!"

"Oh, Su, can't I just be a little obnoxious?"

"Of course not!"

"So," Lucy walked over to Rebecca. "Are you excited to meet Lareleen?"

"I'm afraid that I am rather nervous to meet her - she doesn't sound like an easy person to get along with from what I've heard," Rebecca answered.

The carriage stopped in front of them, and out came the ambassador, followed by Lareleen.

"Oh, darlings! So wonderful to see you again!" she stated as she approached them.

Susan stepped forward. "It is a pleasure to see you as well, Lady Lareleen. You are looking very well."

Edmund snickered quietly, and whispered to Lucy. "She looks like a rat!"

Lucy covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stop herself from laughing.

Unfortunately, Edmund had not been very far off. Lareleen had not been gifted with good looks. She had a long, pointy nose, thin, stringy brown hair, lips so thin they were almost non-existent, and beady little eyes. She was quite short, and was always covered in jewels.

"As do you, Susan, darling," Lareleen replied. She looked over Susan's shoulder. "Why, Edmund, darling, is that you? My my! I thought that you would have grown more than that since I saw you last. What a pip-squeak you are!" She shrieked with laughter, sounding more like a hyena than a human.

"PIP-SQUEAK!" Edmund exclaimed. "Who are you calling a pip-squeak, pip-squeak?"

Susan tried to laugh. "Ah, Ed, what an odd sense of humor you have! Ed, we are delighted to have Lareleen with us, aren't we?"

"Delighted isn't the word I would have chosen..." he muttered.

"You remember Lucy, I'm sure," Susan quickly stated.

Lareleen smiled. "Ah, Lucy, darling! My, what a pretty little thing you are! Darling, have you ever thought of dying your hair black? I think that it would be most becoming."

Lucy opened her mouth to argue, but simply smiled and said, "I shall think about it, thank you."

"And this is the woman who is trying to marry you," whispered Rebecca to Peter.

"Oh yes." Peter answered.

"It is no wonder that you needed a fiancée. I wouldn't try to match my worst enemy with her. Although, maybe I am just judging her too soon, and she isn't-"

Peter shook his head. "Rebecca, she is."

Lareleen suddenly began to wave her hand. "Peter! Peter, darling! How wonderful to see you again!"

Peter smiled at her. "And you."

Lareleen giggled. "Oh, how you flatter me, darling! How have you been since I've seen you last? Oh, it's been too long!"

"Not long enough," muttered Edmund.

"Yes, it has been a while," Peter replied, forcing himself not to agree with his brother.

Lareleen batted her eyelashes at him. "Oh, darling, it is no matter! I am here, and that is all that matters! We are together now, and-"

"There is someone we would like you to meet," Peter interrupted.

"Oh. I say, is it Tumnus? Oh! Darling Tumnus, what a sweet little dear he-"

"Actually, Lareleen," Peter grabbed Rebecca's hand and took a step forward. "I would like for you to meet my fiancée."

Lareleen's jaw dropped wide open. "I beg your pardon?"

"My fiancée," Peter said. "Rebecca."

Lareleen froze for a moment. She was dead silent. After a few minutes she finally said, "Oh! I was not aware! My congratulations to you both!" Although her words were sweet, her eyes bore daggers into Rebecca.

"Shall we go in?" Susan asked, leading them inside.

"Susan, darling, have you ever thought about remodeling Cair so that it replicates the Tisroc's palace on the interior?" Lareleen blabbered. "Surely it would be quite the improvement."

Susan smiled. "I do not think that the Narnians would support such an idea. Ah," she waved a maid over. "Please show our guests to their rooms."

The maid nodded, and said, "Please follow me, sir, madam."

As soon as the ambassador and Lareleen were out of ear-shot, Edmund exclaimed, "Someone call my horse - I'm heading out of here!"

"I am not dying my hair - I don't care how I would look," stated Lucy.

"She is so...so..." Rebecca sighed. "How can you even tolerate such a woman? Really! What is wrong with the woman?"

"We have been trying to figure that one out since day one," answered Peter. "How long will she stay?"

"Probably a week," Susan said.

"I don't think that she was sold on the engagement. Can you two please act like you're engaged!" Edmund implored.

"We did," Peter responded.

"Oh, sure, you said she was your fiancée, but Pete, come on! Don't act so stiff around each other! You two can't fail - I'm not having Loony Lareleen as a sister-in-law!"

* * *

The Pevensies, Rebecca, and the ambassador were all waiting in the dining room.

"I say we just start - why should we have to wait for her?" Edmund asked.

"Surely your majesty jests!" declared the shocked ambassador.

"Listen buddy, I had a piece of toast for breakfast, and that was it! I missed lunch because of some crisis in the kingdom. I missed my afternoon snack because we had to greet you people when you arrived. I AM HUNGRY!"

"Edmund," scolded Susan. "My apologies, Ambassador."

"I completely understand - no apology is needed. I am afraid tardiness is a downfall of Lady Lareleen's."

At that moment, the doors opened, and Lareleen rushed in. "Oh, do forgive me, darlings, but I misplaced my necklace and simply had to find it!"

Edmund rolled his eyes. "I had to wait to eat over a lousy necklace?" he muttered as he began to shovel food into his mouth.

"So," began Lareleen once she was seated. "How long have you been engaged, Peter darling?"

"Oh...uh...just a few days, actually," he replied.

"Really! How delightful! And how, pray tell, did you meet?"

"Rebecca was working for us as a spy. Peter was in charge of the whole thing. They met and just hit it off," Edmund explained.

The Pevensies and Rebecca cringed as they waited for Lareleen's response.

"My my!" she said. "How terribly exciting! What an interesting match! Lovely, darlings, absolutely lovely!"

"Does she believe us?" Lucy whispered.

"She does," Edmund whispered back. "Lu, quickly, call the doctor. She has officially lived up to the 'loony' part of her name!"

Lucy smiled and continued eating.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Susan asked Lareleen.

"Oh, well, darlings," she smiled, "I just had to see you again! Tashbaan is terribly exciting, but I felt the need of an escape!"

"She's a good liar," thought Peter.

The small-talk continued for a while, until finally, Lareleen asked, "So, when is this wedding to be? I am invited, aren't I?"

"Yeah," muttered Edmund. "Top of the list."

"We have not set a date yet, your ladyship," Rebecca answered.

"Oh. Well, you see, I will need to know soon! I am a very busy woman and I need to have my schedule in order months in advance," she said.

"Is there a time that would be particularly inconvenient for you, your ladyship?" asked Rebecca.

"Yes, as a matter of fact! I know that everyone loves a late-summer wedding, but I am scheduled to be on diplomatic trips for the entire summer!"

"What a pity!" Peter exclaimed. "Late-summer was exactly when Rebecca and I were thinking!"

Edmund snickered into his napkin.

"Oh, how annoying!" Lareleen lamented. "Surely you can change it for a friend so close as me, darlings, can you not?"

"We shall see," Susan said.

Suddenly, Mr. Tumnus came into the room. "Please excuse my interruption, but I have just received word that the White Stag has been sighted!"

Edmund jumped up. "Great! Let's go!"

He scampered out of the room, but Susan and Peter were close behind.

"Oh no, you're not!" Susan exclaimed, grabbing him.

"Why not? If I catch the stag we can wish Loony Lareleen away, or into an elephant, or something."

"Let him go," Peter smiled. "I'd pay to see her turn into an elephant!"

Susan glared at him. "So helpful - thank you! Edmund, you are going to go back into that dining room and if you so much as think about leaving you will have accommodations in the dungeon."

"Yeesh, and they call you the gentle queen?" Edmund muttered.

"You can hunt for the stag afterwards!"

Rebecca came running out. "You had better get back in there. I have a feeling we forgot to mention the charade to Tumnus."

"Oh boy, I knew that I forgot something!" Edmund exclaimed.

Edmund ran back into the room, followed by the others, just in time to hear Lady Lareleen ask, "Tumnus, darling, do tell, are you pleased at the High King's engagement?"

"Who?" Tumnus replied. Edmund frantically shook his head, but Tumnus missed the hint. "I hadn't known that King Peter was engaged! How wonderful!"

"You haven't announced it yet, darlings?"

"Well," answered Rebecca, "We've only been engaged for a few days."

"You must announce it straight away! You will let me arrange an engagement party - I am ever so good at arranging parties! Come! Let us announce it at this very moment - there's not a second to lose!"

Lareleen hurried out of the room.

Rebecca sighed, "I don't believe it!"

"Lareleen strikes again," agreed Peter.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! What do you think? Please review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **R12Fizzy**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my lovely readers! Welcome to another chapter of the story. A very special shout-out to all of my wonderful reviewers, favouriters, and followers. I am so glad that there are so many of you who enjoy this story!

I own nothing except for this story, Rebecca, Lareleen, Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation, and all of his other corporations.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **King Edmund the Matchmaker?**

 **Chapter 8**

"Do it." Edmund said.

"I beg your pardon?" Rebecca asked.

"Say you're engaged - announce it! Let Loony Lareleen give you a party. Really, what harm will it do? I mean, it's a free party! Then, as soon as she's engaged, you two can break it off. Although...just to be on the safe side, we should wait until she's married - then she can't break it off and try to get Peter again."

"How long will this masquerade have to go on?"

"No more than two years."

"Two years?" Peter exclaimed.

"I know that it sounds like a lot, but you won't have to actually pretend to be engaged the whole time. Sure, there will be a couple of public things you'll have to do, but that's it!"

Peter looked at Rebecca "What do you think?"

"Well, I suppose that it could work. I am willing to commit to two years, if you are too," she answered.

Peter sighed. "Edmund, your corporation or whatever it is you call it, is going to have to work day and night to find Lareleen a husband. This was all your idea, and you are going to have to make sure that everything works out right."

Edmund nodded. "Okay, Peter."

"You have to promise me!"

"I promise. Lucy will have all of the files of the men we hate on my desk in an hour. We can set up interviews within the next few days."

"What!" Lucy exclaimed. "What do you mean 'Lucy will!' What is this, Edmund's Slavery Corporation? And furthermore, what are you thinking-"

"C'mon, Lucy."

Edmund dragged his little sister out of the room and into his study. Only once the door was shut did Lucy finally exclaim, "What are you doing? This is going to completely ruin everything! What was the point in even having Rebecca pretend to be his fiancée if we were going to let them call it off?"

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy! Despite what everyone else thinks, I am not an imbecile! Do you recall when I said that they could call it off?"

"Once Lareleen is engaged or married, but Ed, you promised to find her a husband, and-"

"LUCY! So I promised to find her a husband. So what?"

"So what? Ed, a promise is a promise!"

"I am going to have to break my promise if we want Peter to come to his senses and marry Rebecca! Yeah, I'm going to break a promise, which isn't the best thing in the world, but think about it. Should I keep my promise and let Peter die an old bachelor, or should I tell a teensy tiny white lie and ensure his eternal happiness?"

Lucy flopped down onto a chair. "You mean your eternal happiness, but all right, I suppose."

"So my performance in there was pretty convincing, then?"

Lucy nodded. "You had me convinced. Maybe you should resign as king and become an actor. Edmund's Theatre Corporation, perhaps?"

"Droll, little sister, very droll. Oh, and Edmund's Slavery Corporation! Really? The theatre one is cute, but slavery?"

"Well, you just tell me what you want me to do and expect me to do it the second you want it done. _And_ I don't even get paid for it. What would you call that?"

"Okay, okay, you made your point!"

* * *

The next day, Lareleen paced her room, her thoughts running wild.

So the high king was engaged. That was odd, seeing as she had never even heard him speak of this woman before. Well, it didn't matter how it happened, what mattered was that it happened. Lareleen may have had many faults, but at least she was respectful enough to know that she shouldn't try to break up an engaged couple. And, Peter did not seem to be the kind of man to go back on his word. No, if she wanted to be a queen, Peter was not going to be the man to help her achieve it. Therefore, she had to find another way to secure the position she so desired.

Lareleen's steps became quicker as she tried desperately to think of who she could try to marry in order to become queen.

Suddenly, a ruckus down in the garden caught her attention. She stalked over to the window, and peaked out. Edmund and Lucy were chasing each other in the garden with buckets filled with water.

Lareleen chuckled slightly, and just as she was turning away, an idea came to her. She spun around, looking back at Edmund.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes! That's it!"

* * *

At lunch, Lareleen made an effort to speak to Edmund at every opportunity.

"So, Edmund darling, do tell me, what do you do to keep yourself busy?"

Edmund looked at her strangely. "Uh, well, I kind of run a country, Lareleen."

"Oh, of course, how silly of me, darling," she shrieked with laughter.

Edmund groaned. He recognized that particular laugh. That was always the way she had laughed when she was flirting with Peter. Then, he realized that she hadn't been flirting with Peter all day. "Oh no," he thought.

* * *

Sighing, Peter opened yet another file folder. He flipped through the pages before he started to read it.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps frantically running down the hallway.

Confused, Peter got up and pulling the door open, he peaked out.

Edmund came bolting past him, running more rapidly than Peter knew he could.

"ED!" said Peter.

Still running, Edmund called over his shoulder, "You didn't see me!"

Just as Edmund turned the corner, Peter heard another set of footsteps. He turned and saw Lareleen approaching him.

"Ah! Peter, darling, you haven't happened to have seen dear Edmund, have you?" she asked.

"Oh. Uh, no, as a matter of fact, I haven't."

She frowned. "Oh dear, what a pity. Well, I shall just have to keep looking for him. Ta ta!"

Lareleen started in the same direction Edmund had gone in, but Peter called, "Actually, Lareleen, Edmund may have gone this way." He pointed in the opposite direction.

"Oh! Thank you, darling," said Lareleen, and she started away.

Peter waited until she had turned the corner before he went and shut his door. He chuckled as he picked up a document again. "Oh Ed," he muttered.

* * *

Edmund zoomed down a hallway and ran into the garden. Somehow, Lareleen had found him and was following him. Desperate for a hiding spot, he scampered around the garden.

"Edmund, darling!" came the voice of his worst nightmare.

"Eep!" He dove behind a bush.

"Lady Lareleen!" Lucy called her over.

Lareleen walked over to the girl. "Ah, Lucy, darling. Why, what a perfectly lovely little painting, there. Shouldn't you make that flower a little more pink?"

"The flower is orange."

"So it is!" She laughed, and Lucy had to resist the urge to cover her ears.

"What brings you out here?"

"I was just looking for your devilishly handsome brother. You haven't happened to have seen Edmund, have you, darling?"

Lucy dropped her paintbrush. "Devilishly handsome? Are you sure that you're not talking about Peter?"

"No, darling. In truth, I simply adore Edmund. What would you think of having me for a sister-in-law?"

"There is no way that is ever going to happen," thought Edmund. "Not if I have anything to do with it."

Frantically, he looked around. He heard someone humming. It was a maid who was tending to some of the flowers.

Edmund crawled over to her, and whispered, "Will you pretend to be my fiancée?"

"What?"

"Great!"

Edmund grabbed the girl's arm and ran in front of Lareleen, yelling, "We're engaged!"

Lareleen looked at Lucy. "Is he really?"

Lucy giggled, and said, "It's news to me!"

* * *

At dinner, Peter started, "So, Ed, when's the wedding?"

As Edmund opened his mouth to reply, Lareleen stated, "Oh, the darling only pretended to be engaged to make me jealous."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that was it."

"Why, of course it was, darling. Now, Edmund, darling, about the engagement party I'm planning for Peter and Rebecca, might I take the liberty of hoping to plan one for us in the future?"

Edmund dropped his fork. "You can hope for it all you want, but it isn't going to happen!"

"So are you engaged to the maid?" Susan asked, smiling.

"No."

"Good," said Lareleen.

"Listen," Edmund began. "I am not ever EVER going to-"

"Be engaged to that maid," finished Lucy.

Edmund looked up at her. "What?"

Lucy gently placed a hand on Lareleen's arm. "Don't lose heart - he will come around."

"Lu, can I talk to you for a second?"

Edmund led his sister out of the room, before exclaiming, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm just teasing! Don't take it so seriously!"

"Stop teasing!"

Lucy grinned, and started back in. "Fine, Eddy."

"LUCY GEORGINA PEVENSIE, FOR THE EIGHT MILLIONTH TIME, IT'S ED! EDMUND OR ED!"

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed it! Please review.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **R12Fizzy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of the story! I hope that you enjoy this one. I'm thinking that there will be about two more chapters, maybe three.**

 **I do not own anything except Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation, Rebecca, and this story, so leave these alone, and I'm happy!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **King Edmund the Matchmaker**

 **Chapter 9**

Edmund placed his crown on and looked in the mirror. "Not bad; not bad at all. You clean up nicely, Ed."

"Talking to yourself," Edmund heard a voice say. He quickly turned around and saw Lucy standing in the doorway. "Susan says that's a sign of mental instability!"

"What would any of you know about mental instability," Edmund asked.

"We live with you, Ed," Lucy sighed.

Edmund grumbled as he and Lucy walked down the hallway and into his study, where Rebecca and Susan were waiting for the two of them.

As soon as Edmund and Lucy entered the room, Susan said, "You two are late."

"Gee, good morning to you, too," sighed Edmund, as he flopped down into his chair.

Lucy sat on his desk. "Don't be such a grump, Ed."

"I don't see why I have to go with you all to announce this engagement. I mean, I'm not the one who is engaged."

"I'm sure that Lady Lareleen would be most happy to change that," teased Rebecca.

"I know. Believe me, I know! The woman has not left me alone for the past two days! She has got to go! Why can't we just kick her out?"

"Because she is not only arranging a party for us, but she is also taking on all of the expenses personally," explained Susan. "But she will leave within the next few days - she told me so herself!"

"The woman is insane!" Edmund exclaimed. "I hope that Peter is grateful. It's all because of me that he isn't about to announce his engagement to _her_. Speaking of that ungrateful twerp, where is he?"

"Who?" asked Peter as he came in.

"You." Susan answered. "Well then, as soon as Lareleen arrives, we can be off."

"Does she have to come?" asked Edmund

"Edmund, we've been through this several times."

At that moment, they heard a terribly off-key voice singing in the hallway.

Lucy covered her ears, and cried, "Who is that?"

"Guess," sighed Edmund.

The door flew open, and Lareleen finished her song with a final, terrible note. "Ah, good morning, my darlings. Shall we be off?"

Susan stood. "Yes, we shall."

* * *

Edmund gobbled up a cookie as he walked back into his study. "So, that was a success. The Narnians are so excited about a wedding! This is great!"

Lucy followed her brother in, and sat down. Just as she reached for a cookie, Edmund grabbed it and shoved it in his mouth. She made a face at him, before saying, "Ed, what if it doesn't work?"

"It's going to work!"

"But Rebecca is going to return to her duties as a maid once Lareleen leaves. Then she and Peter will hardly see each other, except when there's some royal event they have to attend. They aren't going to fall in love!"

"Lucy! Don't say that! I don't run a matchmaking corporation for nothing! Trust me!"

"The last time you told me to trust you I nearly drowned."

"I didn't know that the boat had a leak! Besides, who saved you?"

"Peter."

"Very funny, Lu."

Lucy got up and walked over to the window. "Ed, did you tell Peter to take Rebecca for a walk in the garden?"

"That's a good idea! I should suggest it! Better yet, we should have him take her out when there's a full moon. I don't know why, but Susan told me that girls find it romantic when there's a full-"

"Ed! You didn't tell him to?"

"No. Why?"

"Because either I'm seeing things, or Peter is walking with her."

Edmund jumped up from his chair and raced over to the window. "No way! No way! He's actually walking with her! This is amazing! Lucy, can you believe it? The Casanova is actually doing some of this himself. MY EVIL PLAN IS WORKING!"

* * *

Edmund set his plate down before settling himself at a table.

Lucy came and sat next to him. "Well, Ed, Lareleen certainly does know how to throw a party. Don't you agree?"

"I'm just glad that she actually had the cooks make food that I like." Edmund then looked over to the other side of the room, where people were dancing. "Who is that dancing with Susan?"

"Some noble person from another land, I think. Why?"

"Well, Peter's case is going so well that I thought I'd take on another project! What do you think?"

"I think that you need to get a new assistant."

"Droll. Oh, so very droll. Lucy! Pete's dancing with Rebecca!"

"Well, it kind of is their engagement party."

"No! This is about the fifth time I've seen them dancing."

"Oh! That's wonderful! Maybe this will work, after all."

"'Maybe?' What do you mean 'maybe?' Of course it will work! I came up with it!"

Suddenly, Lareleen came up to them. "How are you enjoying the party, darlings?"

"Good food," said Edmund, shoving his fork into his mouth.

"I'm so glad you like it. What about you, Lucy, darling?"

"I am enjoying myself very much," she smiled.

Lareleen turned her attention back to Edmund. "Now, Edmund, darling, I have not had more than half a dozen dances the whole evening."

"That's a surprise," Edmund muttered.

Lucy giggled as Lareleen asked, "So, Edmund, darling, are you going to ask me to dance?"

Edmund paled, and almost choked on his food, before he finally said, "I am so sorry Lareleen, but I forgot that Mr. Beaver wanted to meet with me for a few minutes. Lucy, guard my food."

And with that, Edmund ran off, looking for a decent hiding place.

* * *

Peter and Rebecca spun around the dance floor. Peter was about to say something to Rebecca, when he heard the unmistakable voice of Lareleen shriek, "Ah! Edmund, darling, there you are! Let's dance!"

A few seconds later, he spotted his brother, looking very unimpressed as he danced with Lareleen.

Rebecca looked over at them as well, and laughed. "Oh, poor Edmund."

Peter laughed as well. He looked down at Rebecca's smiling face, and he felt his heart stop. Just like that, it hit him. He was falling in love with Rebecca.

* * *

Edmund grumbled under his breath as Lareleen trod over his feet yet again. Edmund rolled his eyes as she blabbered on and on about something that had happened to the Tisroc. The Tisroc was his least favorite person, so Edmund was far less than interested in the topic.

He looked over towards his brother and Rebecca. Sighing, he wondered how he was going to manage to make them fall in love with each other. Running a matchmaking corporation was certainly harder than it looked. Edmund hoped that Peter was thankful to have a brother like him.

Then, Lareleen stepped on his feet once again. She laughed like a giddy schoolgirl and said, "Oops! How clumsy I am tonight, Edmund, darling!"

As she giggled again, Edmund prayed, "Aslan, give me strength!"

Finally, the song ended. Edmund hurried away from Lareleen. He was about to start towards Lucy and Rebecca, when he noticed Peter leaving the room. He ran after his brother.

"Leaving so soon?" Edmund asked as soon as he caught up.

Peter turned. "Oh, no, Ed. Just getting some air."

Edmund shrugged. "Okay. So, I take it you saw me in my torture!"

"Yes. It was very amusing."

"Yeah? My feet didn't think so!"

Peter laughed. "Sorry you had to dance with her."

"Eh, I'll live."

"Ed, thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything you've done."

Edmund felt his eyes bug out of his head. "Oh...a...well...a...you're welcome."

Peter was quiet for a moment, before he said, "I love her, Ed."

Edmund grinned. "REALLY?"

"Yes."

"YAHOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled.

* * *

The carriage rumbled away from Cair Paravel, and Lareleen waved furiously from the window.

"I'm so glad she's gone," Edmund exclaimed. "I will _never_ meet anyone as loony as Loony Larleen! That woman is nuts!"

"I was worried that she wouldn't want to leave," teased Lucy, "Seeing as she had grown so found of you."

"My feet are black and blue, thanks to her. And the entire time she was here I wished that I was deaf. If she had stayed another minute, I would have thrown her out myself."

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed it! Please review!  
**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **R12Fizzy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Lovely Readers! We have reached the second-last chapter of the story. I hope that you like it!**

 **I own Rebecca, Loony Lareleen, Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation, Lillina, and this story! I do not own any of the other characters or The Chronicles of Narnia.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **King Edmund the Matchmaker?**

 **Chapter 10**

Peter sat at his desk. Several files and different papers sat atop of it, waiting to be looked at. He had been ignoring them for the past several hours. Shoving his chair back, he got up and walked over to the window. He did not want to do it. There was no way he wanted to do it. But it was the right and honorable thing to do.

He looked over at his desk. No sense in ignoring those files any longer.

* * *

Lucy walked into her brother's study. She gasped as she looked around the room. "What happened in here?"

Edmund's head emerged from behind a pile of papers. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that it looks like a tornado ran through here!" Lucy explained, stepping over a mountain of file folders.

"I'm looking for the business card prototype that I made for the matchmaking corporation!"

"So you pulled out every file you own?"

"I don't remember where I put it! I hid it so that Loony Lareleen wouldn't find it and ask me to help her get a man."

Lucy laughed, "And that man would have been you."

"You could help, you know!"

"What does it look like?"

"Like a business card."

Lucy sighed, and started going through a few papers. As she stood to place them on Edmund's desk, she knocked over a vase.

Edmund bolted up. "What was that?"

Leaning down to gather up the broken shards of porcelain amidst dirt and a few limp flowers, Lucy asked, "Why did you have a vase with flowers in here?"

Edmund began to help his sister clean up the mess. "Susan said I needed something to brighten up my study. I told her that I could just knock out that wall and have a huge window, but she said that it would cost too much."

"Aha!" Lucy held up a small slip of paper. "I found it, Ed!"

Edmund grabbed the paper. "Thanks, Lu."

"Why was it buried in a flower pot?"

"I didn't know where Loony Lareleen would look!"

Lucy sighed, as she started to make her way out through the piles. "I'll go find someone to help us clean all of this up."

* * *

Rebecca knocked on the door to Peter's study.

"Come in," he called from inside.

Rebecca pulled on the handle and let herself in. "Your majesty."

"Please sit," instructed Peter. After Rebecca did so, he began, "I want you to know how much my family has appreciated everything that you did for us during Lareleen's visit."

Rebecca answered, "The honor was mine, your majesty."

"I am very grateful that you agreed to Edmund's charade. And, I know that you agreed to be involved in it for two years, but that is not fair to you."

Rebecca began to interrupt, "But, your majesty, I do not mind-"

"No, it is not right. You shouldn't have to do this for me. You are released from your promise."

Rebecca's jaw dropped. "I beg your pardon?"

"You don't need to pretend to be my fiancée from this day onward. Thank you for everything that you have done."

"You are most welcome, your majesty," she responded, before curtseying and leaving the study.

Peter watched her go and slumped back into his chair.

Mere seconds later, Edmund entered with Lucy. "Pete, you old softy, you Casanova!"

Peter sighed, "What are you going on about?"

"I just saw Rebecca leaving here! So, did you tell her? Dare I start painting a 'Just Married' sign?"

"I told her that she is no longer to pretend to be my fiancée."

"Great! So, she agreed to be your real fiancée! Peter, this is like something you'd read in a book! Can I use you as a reference for my matchmaking corporation? Boy! One successful match and I've only been open-"

"Edmund!" Peter exclaimed. "You don't understand! I told Rebecca that she didn't have to do it anymore! She's gone back to her job."

Lucy gasped. "What?"

Edmund's jaw dropped. "You...you let her go? But you told me you loved her!"

"That's why I had to let her go. It wasn't fair to her, Ed. She didn't love me."

"You're a king! You're a great warrior. You live in a palace. Sure, you can be a bit obnoxious, but nobody's perfect! She easily could have fallen for you!"

"Edmund," exclaimed Lucy. She then turned to Peter. "You did the right thing, Pete."

"WHAT?" Edmund yelped. "Whose side are you on?"

"C'mon," sighed Lucy, as she dragged her brother out of the room.

"I can't believe that he did that," sighed Edmund. "It was all going so well!"

"Well, there's always another alternative," suggested Lucy.

"What's that?"

"You own a matchmaking corporation, don't you?"

"Oh. Oh yeah! Lucy, c'mon, let's start brainstorming!"

* * *

Rebecca scrubbed the dish with a fervor that was unable to be matched by any of the other maids.

"How could I have been so unbelievably foolish?" she thought to herself. "How could I have let myself fall for him so quickly and so completely?"

"Rebecca," began one of the other maids. "I think that the plate is clean enough now."

"Oh, right, sorry," Rebecca muttered, placing the dish on the countertop.

As soon as she was finished with the dishes, Rebecca left the kitchen. She was halfway to her quarters when she heard the voice of her best friend calling after her.

"Rebecca! Rebecca, wait!"

"Is something wrong, Lillina?" asked Rebecca, turning around.

"I was about to ask you that. Look, we both know that you are a horrid actress, so don't try to deny anything. What has happened?"

Rebecca sighed. "You know that I was pretending to be engaged to the High King until Lady Lareleen had a husband."

"Of course; everyone knows that. Why?"

"Well, today the High King released me from my promise to help them. I am no longer helping their majesties."

"So, you're not pretending to be engaged to him anymore?"

"No."

"Is that so bad, Rebecca?"

Rebecca's eyes filled with tears as she began to quietly state, "Lillina, I..."

* * *

"Come in," called Peter, as someone knocked on his door.

Susan entered. "Hello, Peter. Edmund told me what you did."

"And are you here to tell me that Lareleen has found out and is on her way back?"

Susan laughed. "No. No, I don't think that we'll have to worry about that for a little while yet. Anyway, Ed wants you to come and see him before you turn in for the night. Something to do with the council."

Peter groaned. "I knew that I shouldn't have let him go to that meeting alone. What did he say?"

"I don't know. I heard Mr. Beaver mention something about Edmund calling someone a pint-sized moronic twerp."

Peter shook his head. "I'll go and see him as soon as I've sorted through these papers."

"I'll sort through them, if you want."

Peter nodded and then left his study. His thoughts, however, were not on how to rescue Edmund from, as his brother put it, "the wrath of the council". His thoughts were on Rebecca. Knowing that he had done the right thing did nothing to ease his pain.

He was so lost in thought that he hadn't even realized that he had passed his brother's study and was just walking aimlessly around the palace. He finally realized this when he heard voices and the sound of someone crying softly. He quickly walked in the direction of the voices.

As he got closer, he heard a female voice saying, "Rebecca! Please, please tell me what is troubling you so! If you cannot confide in me then who can you confide in? Why are you so upset that the High King let you out of it?"

"I just...I didn't expect to fall in love with him."

Peter's eyes widened. She loved him. She loved _him_! Peter quietly turned and started back to Edmund's study with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Peter paced the floor of his study as he waited. Finally, he heard a knock on the door. He ran over and pulled it open. However, it was not who he was expecting to see.

"Hey Pete," smiled Edmund. "Say, you look spiffy! What's the occasion? National Bath Week?"

"What do you want, Ed?"

"Gee, aren't we happy! I just came to thank you for fixing everything with the council."

"It's fine, Ed."

Edmund then plopped into a chair. "So, listen, how do you feel about matching the creepy lord from the Seven Isles with Loony Lareleen?"

"Ed, I'm a little busy now. Can we talk about this later?"

Edmund stood. "Sure. I know when I'm not wanted. See you later, Pete. Happy National Bath Week!"

A few minutes later there was another knock at Peter's door - this time it was Rebecca.

"I understand that there was an urgent matter you needed to see me about, your majesty," Rebecca asked as she entered.

"Yes. Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Is Lady Lareleen returning?"

Peter chuckled. "Not for a while now, at least. That's not why I needed to see you. Rebecca, there's something I have to tell you."

* * *

 **Only one chapter left now! I hope that you enjoyed it! Please review.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **R12Fizzy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Readers! Welcome to the final chapter of the story! A very special thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favourited this story. Your support is so appreciated!**

 **As always, I own nothing, except Rebecca, Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation, Loony Lareleen, Arianna, and this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **King Edmund the Matchmaker**

 **Chapter 11**

Peter nervously looked at Rebecca as he stated, "I...Rebecca, I love you."

A smile crept over Rebecca's shocked face. "Well then, your majesty, there's something I must tell you."

* * *

"If anyone here knows any lawful reason why the two of you may not be joined in holy matrimony, I ask them to speak now or forever hold their peace," stated the Priest.

Both Peter and Rebecca looked hesitantly at Edmund. He had promised to be silent, but they were still worried. However, Edmund did not say a word, so the Priest continued.

* * *

Edmund leaned back in his chair. "Well, Lucy, there. We officially have one successful match at Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation! I'm going to be famous in no time!"

Lucy grabbed another cookie from a tray and shoved it into her mouth. "I'm so glad that everything went well. Susan and Rebecca worked very hard arranging everything."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Didn't you notice that I behaved myself the entire day?"

"Yes."

"I so wanted to say something stupid when the Priest asked us to speak or hold our peace. I could have said something so good!"

"And you would have been sleeping in the dungeon."

"No I wouldn't have. I'm the guest of honor tonight!"

"Um, isn't it Peter and Rebecca's wedding?"

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me!"

"You do realize that Peter proposed and Rebecca accepted. You had nothing to do with that!"

"Minor details, Lucy."

"MINOR! Ed, there wouldn't have been a wedding otherwise!"

"I would have figured it out."

"I'm sure you would have."

* * *

 ** _Three Years Later..._**

Edmund kicked his heels into his horse, urging him to run as fast as he could. The horse raced along the dirt road. The dust in the air burned Edmund's eyes, but he couldn't stop now. He couldn't miss this!

Finally, Cair Paravel came into sight, and a few minutes later he was riding up to the front entrance way. He jumped off of his horse and raced for the doors.

* * *

"Edmund just arrived," reported Lucy from her position at the window.

Susan looked up from her book. "Good - I was starting to wonder if the messenger reached him."

"I know - I was surprised that it took him so long to get here!"

The door flew open, and Edmund bolted in. "Is she okay? Is the baby here yet?"

"Edmund," sighed Susan. "Do calm down! Rebecca is fine. She hasn't had the baby yet. Don't worry; you haven't missed anything."

Edmund began to pace around the room. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Ed," Lucy walked over to him. "You need to calm down! Really, it's not like it's your wife who's having a baby."

"Well, you know, Susan could be a little more worried!" Edmund exclaimed. "She's just sitting there reading!"

Susan turned a page of her book. "Rebecca is in very capable hands."

"This is very uncharacteristic of you, Susan!"

"As is your behavior! You need to worry less."

"You need to worry more!"

"Will that make you worry less?"

"Yeah!"

"All right then," sighed Susan. "I'm worried."

Edmund looked at her. "Aren't you at least going to pace the floor or something?"

Susan shook her head and continued reading.

"Where's Peter?" Edmund asked.

"With Rebecca," Lucy answered. "Where else should he be when his wife's having a baby?"

"I just didn't know if he needed me to calm him down!"

"Ed, think about something else. Think about how wonderful it is that all of this happened because of your matchmaking corporation!"

Edmund sat down. "You're right! Just think, Lu, if not for me, Peter would have been living these last three years in loveless solitude!"

"He does have us, you know."

"Big deal - he needed something more, and it's all because of me that he has it! Now, time to move on to other things! Susan, how did you like the Duke from Calormen?"

Without looking up from her book, Susan replied, "Ask me again once he figures out that my name is Susan and not Sharon."

"Should I tell him to call you Golden Eyes and that the way to your heart is by breaking the doors to your wardrobe?"

"You do that and I'll make sure you never have the opportunity to play matchmaker for the rest of your life!"

"Sheesh! All hail Queen Susan the gentle! What was Aslan thinking?"

"Edmund," warned Lucy.

"Fine. I'll move on to more important things. I'm going to go get some cookies."

* * *

Edmund sat across from Lucy at the chess table.

"It's your move," Lucy stated.

"I know! I've been thinking!"

"For the last four minutes?"

"Give me a break, will you? Really! See, I'm moving! Are you happy?"

Edmund moved his piece to a different square on the board. Lucy grinned, and said, "Are you sure you want to move there?"

"Yes!"

"All right. Well, checkmate!"

Edmund groaned. "Again?"

Susan looked up. "You seem to be worrying less about Rebecca."

"Are you kidding? When you've lost chess seven times to Lucy, you're not exactly at your best!"

"Hey!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Okay, okay! You're not the worst chess player in the world! You're a lot better than Peter!"

"That's it," Susan said, "insult Peter when he's not here to defend himself!"

"Hey, don't scold me for pointing out the facts! Lucy, I'm done with chess for today! Pass me that file folder over there."

"What's in it?"

"The files of possible suitors for Golden Eyes."

"Edmund, I can have it arranged that you never get to spend time with your niece or nephew," Susan replied, turning a page in her second book.

"But I'm too lovable!"

"You tell yourself that."

"Your majesties," began a maid as she entered.

Edmund bolted up. "Is the baby here?"

She nodded. "The High King said that you may go and-"

Edmund ran out of the room and raced down the hallway, sliding around the corner as he turned. Finally, he reached the room. He banged his fist against the door twice, and after not hearing any protests, threw the door open and hurried in.

Peter looked up and smiled at his brother. "I figured you'd be the first one in here."

Edmund sighed. "Cut the formalities, Pete! Where is my little niece or nephew?"

"Come on."

Peter led his brother into a different room, where Rebecca was sitting on the bed, holding a tiny baby in her arms.

"Come here, Ed," Rebecca called.

Susan and Lucy arrived, and the three went over to meet the baby.

Edmund was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Is it a boy or a girl? Have you named it?"

"It's a girl," Peter replied.

"Have you called her Edwina after me?" Edmund asked.

Rebecca smiled. "No. We called her Lareleen."

Edmund froze. "You're kidding, right?"

Rebecca laughed. "Don't worry! Her name is actually Arianna."

"Can I hold her first?" Edmund asked.

Rebecca nodded, and carefully handed the squirming bundle to Edmund, who eagerly cradled her in his arms.

He walked away a few steps and showed her to Lucy. "See! She loves me!"

Lucy smiled. "She's so adorable. So sweet. Look at those tiny little hands!"

"She's perfect," said Edmund. "Just like me!"

"And she quite likes her Uncle Ed. Now, Arianna, remember that his name is Uncle Ed. Uncle Edmund or Uncle Ed." Smirking, Lucy walked away.

Edmund leaned down and quietly whispered in his new niece's ear, "But, little one, when it's just you and me, you can call me Uncle Eddy."

* * *

 **And that's it. I hope that you enjoyed this story!**

 **Please review!**

 **Thanks so much for reading,**

 **R12Fizzy**


End file.
